


Your Tsundere Foreign Exchange Roommate Confesses Her Love

by BowTieGuy_the_Writer



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Breastplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle femdom, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Roommates, Small Breasts, Teasing, Tomboy, Topping from the Bottom, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer
Summary: It's another Friday night where you and I are playing video games together on the couch. I am the competitive, foul-mouthed, tomboy-ish exchange student that has been sharing an apartment with you as part of the foreign exchange program. There's just one issue. I have strong feelings for you, and you for me, but neither of us have the courage to admit it to each other. That all changes when I playfully pin you down after losing a match and realize just how much you love me back.
Kudos: 2





	Your Tsundere Foreign Exchange Roommate Confesses Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTES***
> 
> /text/ indicates noises or sfx,  
> [text] indicates tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> ~text~ indicates words that should be said with some emphasis,  
> (text) indicates pauses and other unspoken notes
> 
> -feel free to improv or change any sentences if you feel like there is something off about the script
> 
> -any and all 'sfx' are entirely optional
> 
> -if you fill this script, please make sure you credit me by including the link to the script offer Reddit post in the body of your post as well as tagging me in the comments or by sending me a message
> 
> -if you plan on posting your audio behind a paywall or on a monetized video/audio hosting service, please send me a message asking for permission first
> 
> -this script is approx ~3400 words
> 
> -this script is OPEN FOR ANY AND ALL ETHNICITIES/ACCENTS. Neither the listener's nor the performer's race is explicitly described, only that they are not the same
> 
> ***LIST OF OPTIONAL SFX***
> 
> -controller sounds, couch/wood creaking, kissing, moaning, breathing, giggling
> 
> controller sounds https://freesound.org/people/Abolla/sounds/213190/

***SCRIPT STARTS***

(you are in your shared living room with your roommate, sitting on the couch and playing video games together. Despite your best attempts, he keeps beating you and it brings out your competitive nature.)

/miscellaneous video game and controller sounds/

[focused] Yes, haHA! Take that! 

[shocked] Huh?! Wait what? Shit!

/sounds of being defeated in game/

[frustrated] Oh, COME ON! What the fuck was that move?! How did you beat me?! You barely had any health left!

(beat, listener responds smugly)

[sarcastic, competitive] Oh, no you didn't! That's some bullshit if I've ever heard it. There's no ~way~ you could've predicted my next attack was coming from that angle! You cheated!

(beat, listener responds)

[competitive, silly] Yeah! You heard me! I said you're a cheating cheater that cheats! /laugh/

(beat, listener responds)

[sarcastic] Oh, shut up! I am ~not~ a sore loser! If anything, ~you're~ a sore winner!

I mean, just ~listen~ to yourself!

[mocking/exaggerated guy voice] 'Durrr, look at me! I'm so good at video games, I could beat you with my ~eyes~ closed and one hand! Durrr' 

/laugh/

[silly] Yes, that's ~exactly~ what you sound like right now! You might be able to beat me in this game, but at least I'll always win at arm wrestling.

(beat, listener responds)

[silly, confident] What the fuck are you talking about? Dude. I ~always~ win our physical contests. Just yesterday I had to open that damn pickle jar for you!

(beat, listener responds)

[mocking/exaggerated guy voice] 'Duhhh I loosened it for you duhhh'.

That's you. That's what you sound like right now, you fuckin' dork. /giggle/

(beat, listener responds)

[silly] God, you're so full of yourself! Did you forget that I was the youngest of ~SIX~ brothers? Wrestling is ~MY~ domain. I bet I could pin your nerdy ass to this couch in like, ten seconds, ~TOPS~.

(beat, listener responds)

[competitive] Oh? Oh yeah? You think you can take me? Well, bring it on then, ~tough guy~!

/improv wrestling the listener. include sounds of exertion, breathing, clothes/skin sounds, couch/wood creaking, finish with a triumphant exhale/

[proud, teasing] HA! That wasn't even a challenge! I barely broke a sweat! How's your confidence level now, ~mister strong man~? Didn't think I could pin your arms above your head, and wrap my legs around your waist so quickly? Maybe ~now~ you'll stop underestimating me so damn much.

/giggle/

[teasing] Soooo, what should I do with you now? Lick your glasses? Give you a wet willy? Maybe force you to watch my favourite chick flic?

(beat, listener responds)

[sarcastic, but not mean] Oh, I'm only teasing you! I'm just giving you a taste of your own damn medicine. I'll let you go on ~ONE~ condition. ~You~, have to admit that you cheated in that last match and that ~I'M~ the best player to have ~ever~ lived!

(listener begins turning red and squirming under you)

[surprised] H-Hey! What do you think you're doing! Quit squirming asshole, there's no way you're getting out of this leg lock so knock it off!

[a bit frustrated] Don't you get all quiet with ~ME~, mister. I pinned you down fair and square. And I'm not even holding you that tight, so there's no reason for you to give me that look.

Jesus, dude. You're ~really~ blushing now. I get that you might be a little embarrassed because I pinned your sorry ass to the couch, but it isn't like you to get so silent like this.

[teasing, trailing off as you notice his erection] What's the matter, hun? Never had a strong woman put you... in your... um... place...

[shy, embarrassed] Um... Is uh... is that ~thing~ poking me down there... what I think it is?

(you immediately get off the listener and bury your face in your hands)

[speaking quickly, embarrassed] Oooooooh my god! I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry! AAAAAAAH! Fuck!

(beat, listener responds)

[apologetic] No, no. I-It's not your fault, ~I'm~ the one that pinned you down like that, I-I should've known what my body was rubbing up against. You don't need to feel embarrassed, there's no way you could have prevented ~that~ from happening.

(beat, listener responds)

[offended] What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! What's wrong with what I'm wearing?! I'll have you know that the temperature here is so fucking high that I ~have~ to wear this little clothing!

[tsundere] The only reason I'm wearing this sports bra and these short-shorts is because the summer heat is getting to me. That's all! I-Idiot...

/sigh/ (beat, listener apologizes) 

[resigned] It's okay, I know you weren't trying to be mean. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that.

[frustrated] It's just hard adjusting to a new culture sometimes, y'know? There's so many fucking rules about the dumbest shit ever, like what kinds of clothes are normal to wear, which words have different local definitions, who you can fall in love with.

[embarrassed, flustered] O-Oh, um, forget about that last one. /nervous giggle/

(beat, listener responds)

[nervous] Well I mean, you know how it is. The whole foreign exchange program is still pretty new, and not everyone is very accepting about the ~mixing~ of cultures. And I should clarify that I don't just mean the people here.

[authoritative tone for quotes] My parents still hold onto very traditional ideas, that we "come from a long line of our people" and that I'm supposed to avoid "~mingling~ with guys of different ethnicities" as they would describe it. They would practically ~disown~ me if they knew who I was in love with.

(beat, listener responds)

[shy] Err... W-Well, I guess I've sorta beaten around the bush about this, so I'll just come out and say it. I... I'm in love with someone from this country. B-But I'm scared. I'm scared that he doesn't feel the same way. I'm scared that he isn't attracted to me because of my race. I'm scared that his family holds the same traditional views as my parents. 

[heartfelt] I've loved him for ~so~ long, but I don't want to ruin the friendship I've built with him.

[a little sad, shy] I-I'm sorry for rambling on like that, I know you don't care about this stuff. I should really just keep my stupid mouth shu---

/you are cut off with a kiss. at first you are shocked and sharply inhale, but after the first kiss you go in for another more passionate kiss with a sigh of relief and a gentle moan/

[still in shock] That was... Did you... I-I... How long have you---

(beat, listener responds)

[surprised, then overjoyed] R-Really? I... I'm so happy right now! Please, say it again! Tell me that you love me again!

(beat, listener responds)

[almost breathless, needy] Oooh, yes! Kiss me again you big dork!

/improv passionate making out. throw in giggles, moans, sighs/gasps, as well as "I love you", "I love you so fucking much", "Yes", "Oh god" where you see fit. put emphasis on the passion and neediness/

[relieved, happy] You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you.

/happy giggle/

Sit back down, I... I want to straddle your lap.

/sounds of repositioning/

Mmmm, just like this. /kiss/

[getting turned on] Now I can /kiss/ grind on you /kiss/ while we kiss each other. /kiss/ Sound good? /kiss/

(beat, listener responds) 

/short giggle/ Good.

/deep inhale as you begin kissing again, slower this time and with more moans. continue between words for the next scene/

[breathy] I... I can feel you... getting hard again. /moan/

It... It feels so good... when you rub up against me... down there.

/kissing becomes more passionate and quick, then slightly shocked sound/

Oooh, yes! Just like that. /kiss/ Touch me, touch me just like that! Run your hands down my back and /moan/ grab my ass, while I /kiss/ cup your face with my hands

Fuck, I... I'm getting so wet from this. You turn me on so much! /moan/

/kissing continues, then pull away/

[urgent] Wait-wait-wait! Hold on! 

/catching your breathe/ (beat, listener responds) 

No, no, I'm ~more~ than okay right now, it's just ~maybe~ we should ditch the clothes before they get soaked through?

Here, let me take your shirt off. I want to see your bare chest.

/clothes noises/

Fuuuck, you look so god damn sexy. Ugh.

(beat, listener responds) 

[caring] What? Of course you do! So what if your body type isn't ~everyone's~ cup of tea? It's ~your~ body, so it's ~my~ cup of tea, and isn't that what's important?

Your body is beautiful, and I love every inch of you, okay?

/kiss/ 

Okay.

[shy, insecure] I'll... I'll take off my sports bra then. Just... Just don't be upset with the size of my tits, alright?

/clothes noises/

[shy, insecure] I-I know they aren't much, [quietly] barely even a handful, b-but at least they're perky right?

(beat, listener responds)

[shocked, happy] R-Really? /relieved sigh/ W-Well, um, th-thank you! I've always been self conscious about my chest, so I'm happy you like them!

(beat, listener responds)

Y-Yes, you can... touch them. I... I ~want~ you to touch them.

/sharp inhale, followed by a slow exhale and moan/

Oh! Yes that... that feels good. /moan/

Yeah, circle the nipple with your finger, just like that. /moan/

Mmmm, I like how you're being so gentle. /moan/ B-But you can pinch them... a little.

/moan/ (listener responds)

Yes, it's okay! That felt good, I promise! Please keep going.

/moaning & kissing continues/

Yeah, you can suck on them if you want.

/sharp inhale, then moaning/

Aaah fuck, your mouth feels so good on my nipple. Mmmm, yes, just like that!

Fuck, I'm getting so wet, and I can see that your body is getting just as excited.

[sincere] Hey, um, before we both take our pants off and go further, there's... something I need to tell you.

/deep breathe/

[nervous] I... I'm still a virgin.

(beat, listener responds)

[a little sad] Yeah, I know I was dating that art major a few months ago, but we never... ~did anything~. He kept pressuring me to do things for him so I eventually caved and gave him a handjob, but I broke up with him later that week because I couldn't stand his blatant disrespect any more.

So, uh, now you know. I hope that doesn't ruin anything for you, considering you're more experienced than me.

(beat, listener responds)

[shocked] Wait... you lied about that?! But I thought you and her--

(beat, listener responds)

[confused] So you just ~made up~ a story about the time she took you into the back of her car? Why?

(beat, listener responds)

[empathetic] Oh. Wow. I didn't realize the guys were giving you such a hard time about being a virgin. That sounds fucking awful.

[curious] So does that mean... this is your first time too?

(beat, listener responds)

[shaky, trying to stay calm] Oooooh, my god! EEEEE!

(beat, listener responds)

[excited, nervous] Nonono, it's okay it's okay it's okay! This is good! Everything's good! I'm super happy about this, I promise! It just feels extra special that we get to be each other's first is all.

[shy] Soooo... can I... see it then? Yeah? Is it okay if I take your pants off?

(beat, listener responds)

Yeah. Yeah, that's fair. You can take my shorts off too.

/clothes sounds as pants are removed/

Fuck, you're stiff as a board under those boxers.

(beat, listener points out your wet panties)

[flustered, tsundere] W-What?! N-No... My panties aren't ~soaking~! They're just... a little damp. That's all, you dork!

And what's wrong with the way they look anyways?! I know I'm not as 'girly' as some people, but tomboys can wear pretty underwear too!

[apologetic] I-I'm sorry about that... I'm just a little nervous I guess. Here, let me make it up to you by pulling down your-- (cut off)

(beat, listener responds)

[surprised] Oh? You want to do something for me first? Ummm, sure, okay, what did you want to do?

/gasp/

[flustered, aroused] O-Oh, you want to, mmmm, kiss the down inside of my thigh and--Oh fuck-- gently p-pull down my panties with your mouth.

(beat, listener responds)

[aroused, giggly] Yeah it's okay. Really. I love that you keep checking in with me. You're so fucking sexy right now, please don't stop. 

/moan, heavy breathing as listener continues removing your panties/

[breathy, aroused] Well. Now I'm laying completely naked in front of you. What do you plan on doing now?

(beat, listener responds)

Yeah, you can use your mouth on it. J-Just ~please~ be gentle, okay? It's been a while since I've touched myself, and I'm already kind of close from grinding on you.

/sharp inhale and moan as listener starts to kiss your pussy/

Yes, yes! Just like that! Ooooh... Fuck. Your lips are so soft on my pussy. Mmmm. I love when you kiss my clit like that. Don't stop.

/continue moaning between lines/

Oooh yes! Please use your tongue, please use your tongue! Fuuuck! /moan/ God, you're so fucking hot, keep going! Yes! Keep going! Just like that!

Yeah, suck on my clit! You're mouth feels so good!

Fuck fuck fuck! I think I'm getting close! If you keep rubbing my clit while you lick me like that I'm gonna cum! Faster, faster! Keep fucking my pussy with your tongue! Yes!

I'm gonna cum! Yeah! I'm gonna cum on your mouth! Don't slow down! Fuck you feel so good! Oh god I'm cumming!

/improv orgasm, then heavy breathing as you come down/

[catching your breath] Wow. Phew! You were amazing there. Fuck. That was some A+ tongue fucking my dude, holy shit. /giggle/

/laugh as you see listener's face/

Oh my god, look at your face! You're fucking ~drenched~ in my juices! /laugh/ Fuck dude, I totally lost control there! 

Did my leg lock made it a little hard for you to breathe? Sorry not sorry. /giggle/

[teasing, sarcastic] Awww look! Now ~your panties~ are soaking wet too! /laugh/

(beat, listener responds)

[playful] Oh come on man, I'm just teasing and you know it! Chill! /giggle/

[aroused] Mmmm, but that little wet spot on your boxers is ~definitely~ a welcome sight. I can tell you're just ~aching~ to get some attention.

Will you take your cock out now? I ~really~ want to see it.

/clothes noises/

Fuck, you're cock is gorgeous. Ugh, and you're so hard for me. God, I ~need~ you inside me right now.

I'm already laying on my back, so you just come here and lean over me.

Yeah, just like that. Here, let me line you up. You've already been so gentle with me, so please go slow to start.

/deep breathe in and out/

I'm ready. I want you, to fuck me.

/moan as listener slowly penetrates you/

FFFFuuucking hell. /deep breathe/ Just stay there a second. Let me get used to you. /breath/

Okay, keeping going, yeah.

/moan/

[aroused] Look at me. Please, look me in the eyes while you push further into me.

Fuck, yes! Oh god, you're all the way in. Hold it right there, let me adjust to your cock.

/heavy breathing/

No, it's okay. You're doing just fine. It hurts a little, but mostly it feels good. 

You can start moving your hips now. I'll wrap my legs around your back, I want you match my pace.

[teasing] What? Just 'cuz you're on top doesn't mean you're in control. I can tell you like to be told what to do, so I want you to do exactly as I say.

[firm] Fuck me, right now.

/optional thumping/couch creaking starts at a slow pace and increases in speed as scene progresses/

Oh god yeah, you feel so fucking good in me. Keep going, fuck!

/moaning/

Yes, yes just like that! You fill me so perfectly with your cock!

You like that? Yeah? Do you feel me pulsing around your hard shaft?

Oh fuck, that's so good!

Kiss me! Kiss me while you thrust into me!

/kissing and moaning between words/

This is what I've always wanted! Ah, fuck yes! You have no idea how many times I've fingered myself to the thought of fucking you!

All those times you came out of the shower with nothing but a towel on, and I'd go run off to hide in my room--Yes, just like that, fuck!--

It was because I would touch myself, ~dreaming~ you would open the door and see me, so wet for you!

I love you so much, you make me feel so good, fuck!

Keep going, I'm getting close again! Yeah, match my pace just like that!

Oh god I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum on your cock! Fuck, I'm cumming! Yes!

/improv orgasm sounds, then heavy breathing/

Oh, fffuck that felt good. I can still feel my pussy pulsing.

[devious] But we're not done yet.

/giggle/

[devious] Nope! ~You~ haven't cum yet, and I've still got energy. Enough energy to-- 

/exertion sounds & couch creaking/

Mmph! Flip you around on your back!

/giggle/

Now ~I~ get to be on top, you sexy dork.

[coy] I knew all that practice wrestling would come in handy eventually.

/laugh/

Mmmm, you look so good under me.

/making out briefly/

I can feel you throbbing against my lips. Here, let me guide you in.

/moan/

God. Fuck! How are you still so hard for me? /a few kisses/

/deep breathe/

[firm] I, am going to ride you so ~fucking~ hard, babe. I want to drain every last drop of your cum.

/riding scene begins, moaning between words/

Ugh, yes, feel me ride that perfect cock! Feel my ass bounce against your thighs!

You like that? Yeah? You like it when I take control, don't you! You like it when I fuck your brains out like this?!

[commanding] Tell me! Tell me how much you love me! Tell me how fucking good this feels! I want to hear you moan for me baby!

Fffuck yes! Your cock twitching so much inside me! 

Buck up into me, baby! Buck your hips into me!

Do you wanna cum? Huh? Do you want to shoot your hot load into my tight little pussy for the first time?! You want to be the first one to fill me with cum?!

That's it! Cum! Cum for me baby! Fucking cum in me! Yes! I can feel it! Oh fuck I'm gonna cum again too! Yes!

/improv intense orgasm, then heavy breathing and kissing as you come down/

[breathy] Fuck, that was... ~SOOO~ fucking good babe, oh my god.

Is it okay if I call you that? Y'know, considering we're a ~thing~ now?

/giggle/

[happy] Mmm, good. I ~am~ still gonna call you a dork though.

/laugh, then sigh/

[happy] This is nice. I like just laying on your chest and feeling your heartbeat. 

Mmmm, yeah, wrap your arms around me. Cuddling with you is ~exactly~ what I need right now. And maybe some water.

Ugh, too tired. I'll get some later. For now, let's just lay on the couch together and enjoy the afterglow.

/kissing/

You don't think the landlord is gonna notice the ~huge ass mess~ we definitely just created, do you? Eh, who cares.

/deep breathe/

[sweet] Thank you, by the way. Thank you for being the best first time I could have ever had. How are you feeling? Did you enjoy it too? 

(beat, listener responds)

Yeah? Good. It makes me really happy that I could be ~your~ perfect first time too.

/giggle/

[happy] I can still feel your cum dripping out me. Mmmm, you were ~so~ fucking amazing babe.

(beat, listener responds)

Oh, don't worry. I'm on the pill. There won't be a little ~dork junior~ running around in nine months, I promise. /giggle/

/grunt/ I really ~do~ need some water though. Maybe I'll grab some ~after~ I wake up from our nap together.

/giggle/

[coy] Yeah! ~We~, are going to fall asleep all wrapped up in each other's arms, and you can't stop me!

[sweet, silly] Nope! You're not going anywhere! ~You~, are going to fall asleep under me, you're going to take these kisses, you're gonna run your hands through my hair, and you're gonna like it!

/giggle, then kissing/

[softly] Mmmm, that's better. Waking up on top of you is the best thing I could ever imagine. Sweet dreams, baby. I love you so much.

/kiss/

***END***

Script by u/BowTieGuy_GWA on Reddit, @BtgWriter on Twitter


End file.
